Hetalia High School
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Complicated,tapi seru. Itulah kalimat yang menggambarkan kehidupan Italia di Hetalia High School. Warning: Bahasa yang berantakan.
1. Chapter 1

Italia's POV

Kemeja putih? Udah. Jas hitam? Udah. Badge merah Hetalia High School? Udah. Celana hitam? So pasti. Lengkap dengan boxer baru. Oke! Gue berlari keluar kamar asrama dan sukses tubrukan dengan Jepang,cowok berkulit putih dan berambut hitam dengan ekspresi polos,teman seasrama gue. "Selamat pagi,Jepang!" Sapa gue ceria. Jepang mengangguk. "Selamat pagi,Italia-san," *peluk* "a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Gagap Jepang pas gue peluk dia dengan segenap kekuatan.

"Salam selamat pagi,"

Skipskip

"Ve~selamat pagi semua!" Teriak gue ketika memasuki kelas 3-1. "Selamat pagi,Ita!" Balas Indonesia,cewek berkulit coklat dan berambut hitam sepunggung ini temen ribut gue dari kelas satu di sini. Dia sangat ramah,sangat galak,sangat jahat,dan sangat-sangat lainnya. "Heh,ngapain lu sama cewek gue?" Netherlands nyamperin dengan gaya yang nggak nyante dan muka yang minta dicium dengan mesra. Si pirang jabrik satu ini ganteng,nyeremin dan badannya tinggi banget,tipe orang yang sekali liat lo gak bakal mau cari masalah sama dia. FYI,dia cemburuan banget. "Nethere! Jangan gitu dong sama Ita! Ayo minta maaf!" Bentak Nesia galak. Mukanya Netherlands nunjukin kalo dia lebih rela masuk ke kandang singa laper daripada minta maaf,tapi akhirnya sih,dia minta maaf juga. "Hei! Ayo diem! Pak Jerman dateng!" Teriak Amerika,ketua kelas berambut coklat muda dan wakil ketua osis berkacamata terberisik yang pernah gue temui dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Selain gue sendiri tentunya. Tapi masalahnya adalah,gue bukan wakil ketua osis dan ketua kelas. Gue cuma anggota perkumpulan pecinta seni dan anggota osis paling gak penting. Dan ngomong-ngomong,pak Jerman lagi liatin gue. Dan semua orang juga. Ada apa? Apa karena gue lagi pose ala patung pancoran? Itu biasa. Apa karena gue lagi teriak 'pastaaa' karena inget pasta enak yang dibuat si om kantin?( siapa ya namanya? seinget gue namanya Prancis. Ah,siapa tau dia ganti nama semudah ganti celana dalam).Itu mah hobi. "Feliciano,apa fungsi telinga?" Wah,si pak Jerman mulai berkobar. Guru biologi satu ini emang segalak tampangnya. "Eng,buat mendengar,pak!" Jawab gue ceria. "Dan apa fungsi mulut selain berbicara dan perasa?" Waduh. Rada keder. Mikir dulu ye. Biasanya kalo mikir gue ke wc dulu,dan tanda ide ketemu adalah bunyi 'plung!' Tapi berhubung gue nggak bisa time-out ke wc sebentar di saat seperti ini,gue putusin buat jongkok di atas meja. Aha! "Buat ciuman!" Sahut gue bangga. Alhasil,gue ditimpukin sama anak sekelas dan ditendang keluar sama pak Jerman. Hiks. Pas lagi diluar,gue ngeliat Inggris. Dia cowok pirang beralis tebal bermata hijau,dan dia ketua osis. Bah,mau nyapa,dia nengok aja kagak. Dan lewatlah si Cina,cowok berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir nggak kuda. Walaupun mukanya begitu,dia pinter,lho. Dia ikut klub cinta hewan karena naksir berat sama panda. Oh iya,gue belom kenalan sama si panda. Cina melambaikan tangan ke gue. Ya iyalah,kalo melambaikan kaki kan nggak sopan. Tiba-tiba pintu di sebelah gue terbuka,dan muncullah wajah pak Jerman yang sebenarnya ganteng. Banget. Asal dia nggak cemberut kayak gitu. Tapi,selain hidung, mata, alis, bibir dan pipi, cemberut adalah bagian dari wajah pak Jerman. Jadi gue udah terbiasa. Karena selama tiga tahun ini gue selalu kena dampratan dia. Dia memperlakukan gue seperti gue ini virus berbahaya dan parasit merepotkan."Italia,ke kantor saya," kata pak Jerman tegas dan dia langsung jalan sambil buang muka. Untuk nggak ada tukang sampah,bisa-bisa mukanya ilang. Gue mengikuti langkahnya sampai ke kantor itu. Dan begitu memasukinya,BEH! Biasa aja. Kayak kantor guru biasa. Cuma di belakang mejanya ada senapan yang digantung. Kasihan,ya si senapan. Digantung begitu. Memangnya senapan salah apaaaaa?

"Jadi,ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu mengacaukan kelas saya," pak Jerman ngomong dengan nada bicara yang bisa membuat para wanita dan bencong copot high heels,angkat rok dan ngibrit ke Afrika Selatan. Mungkin karena itulah,dia tetap single di usia 22. Masih muda kan? "Dan saya peringatkan,jika kamu masih terus menganggu di kelas saya,saya akan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah."

Wtf! Nehi! Itu kan kakek gue! "Jangan paaaaak! Saya nggak mau kakek Roma kecewa sama sayaaaa!" Gue mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes gue yang mampu melelehkan salju di antartika. Tapi tetep aja nggak mampu meluluhkan hati guru yang satu ini. "Sekarang cabut rumput di halaman sekolah,dan jangan pulang ke asrama sebelum kamu selesai." Kata pak Jerman kejam,dan dia langsung beresin buku tanpa peduli sama gue yang terhenyak di kursi. Wadezing! Halaman sekolah? Rumput? CABUT? Halaman yang luasnya lebih dari halaman kantor presiden itu? Gue pergi nyabut rumbut dengan setitik air mata mengalir.

Skipskip

akhirnya selesai juga. Gue meregangkan badan dan langsung terdengar bunyi kretek mengerikan. Yah,pokoknya langsung pulang deh. Langit udah mau gelap. Mana mesti jalan lagi ke asrama. Kaki gue berasa jadi bubur kacang ijo. Gue ngambil tas dan berjalan (lebih tepatnya menyeret diri sendiri,) ke gerbang sekolah. Dan kejutan! Pak Jerman dengan motor harley davidson-nya yang berwarna cobalt blue udah menunggu gue. Oh iya, guru kan tinggal di asrama murid cowok. Tapi ngapain dia nungguin gue? "Ayo naik," kata pak Jerman pendek. "Hah?saya?" Gue nunjuk diri gue sendiri,ngirain dia lagi ngomong sama kucing di sebelah gue. Pak Jerman mengangguk,"iya,kamu. Yang tampangnya paling tolol," tuh kan,ngatain gue adalah salah satu hobi terfavorit pak Jerman. Untung gue udah nggak mempan dicerca sama dia. "Bapak nungguin saya?" Kata gue tercengang. Pak Jerman menghela nafas,"iyalah,kalo dibiarin mungkin kamu udah tepar sendirian di sekolah. Ayo cepet naik,apa kamu mau jalan kaki?" Gue menggeleng. "Nggak,nggak!" Dan langsung naik ke belakang pak Jerman. Selama beberapa saat gue ngerasa risih sendiri dan agak mundur. Tapi pak Jerman bilang,"pegangan yang kuat," bikin gue mesti maju lagi dan meluk pak Jerman. Hangat. Gue nengok ke pak Jerman yang lagi nengok ke gue. Waw,mata kita bertemu. Gue senyum lebar seperti biasa dan gue yakin dia juga senyum. Setelah sampai di gerbang asrama,dia markir motor dengan selamat. "Makasih,pak!" Kata gue ke pak Jerman yang lagi ngelepas helm. Pak Jerman naruh helm itu di motornya dan nepuk kepala gue. Sekaligus ngacak-ngacak rambut gue. Dengan sayang.

What the pasta!

"Sama-sama," pak Jerman ngomong dengan nada gay yang bikin gue geli luar-dalem dan lari ke kamar. Sampai di kamar,gue langsung ambruk di tempat tidur. Oh,tidak. Jangan bayangin gue nangis dengan lebay dan ber galau-ria karena gue baru aja ditaksir sama guru killer. Gue ambruk dan tepar. Gue bisa mikirin pak Jerman besok. Selamat tidur!


	2. Chapter 2

"Itaaa! Kenapa lo nggak bales sms gue!" Protes Nesia pas gue masuk kelas. Gue cuma nyengir. "Maaf,Nesia! Kemaren gue ngantuk banget," Nesia langsung ngakak,"pasti gara-gara lo disuruh nyabutin rumput sama si pak Jerman kan?" Gue cemberut. "Eh,gue yakin dia ada feeling sama lo. Dari kita seangkatan yang paling dibenci cuma lo doang. Ada lho,orang yang pura-pura benci padahal sebenernya suka," Nesia mulai bacot ala fujoshi dan bikin gue pengen ngelakban mulutnya yang hari ini dipoles lipgloss lychee. Cuma Netherlands ngeliatin gue dengan tampang nafsu gitu,apa nafsu ngeliat gue yang ganteng ini atau nafsu mau ngebunuh gue karna deket sama cewenya? Perhatian gue teralihkan ketika si guru matematika,pak Spanyol,masuk ke kelas. Akhirnya gue cuma bisa ngeliatin si Romano,kembaran gue,salting di barisan depan dan sederet rumus serta angka yang nggak pernah bisa masuk ke kepala gue (apa karna dia nggak ngetok pintu? Dasar nggak sopan). pas pergantian pelajaran,gue izin ke toilet karna udah nggak sanggup lagi ngeliat Romano yang mulai gemeter bahagia pas pak Spanyol nyamperin dia buat persiapan olimpiade matematika (Sodara gue pinter,kenapa gue nggak ya?tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang). Gue jalan ke toilet seperti biasa (tersenyum ceria,bergoyang riang dan menyapa cewek-cewek cantik dari kelas sebelah). Dan sialnya,pak Jerman lagi di toilet juga. Madesu. "E-eh,selamat pagi,pak!" Sapa gue gagap. Bujubuneng,mukanya tambah killer kalo ngeliat gue. Emangnya gue salah apa sih? Tapi tunggu,kayaknya emang gak pernah ada yang bener di mata dia,kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dasar doitsu. "Hn. Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya pak Jerman pake suaranya yang berat-berat seksi gitu. Heu. Eh! Sadar,Feliciano! "Ya bapak tau sendirilah saya mau pipis,masa ngantri sembako di toilet." Gue berusaha ngelawak. Biasanya orang-orang udah ketawa,atau minimal senyum-senyum denger omongan gue. Ini? Jah. Bibirnya kagak naik sesenti pun dari keadaan semula. "Oh." Dan dengan itu,pak Jerman meninggalkan gue sendiri di toilet yang seram ini. Buru-buru gue selesain urusan gue di toilet karna bayangan Ju-on (Jepang baru cerita tentang hantu cewek ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan gue udah nonton filmnya kemaren-kemaren) sudah tampak di dinding seberang. Gue gak mau mati muda sebelum bisa bikin sekolah yang megah kayak kakek gue tersayang,kakek Roma. Dia adalah kakek terkeren,terhebat,terbaik,dan terganteng yang bisa lo temukan dari dunia ini. Secara,kakek gue getoh.

Skipskip

Akhirnya bel pulang menjerit. Gue baru aja mau kabur ke asrama buat bikin pasta pas pak Austria manggil gue. Aduh,mau apa lagi sih si guru musik berambut cepak dan berkacamata ini? Gak liat muka gue yang lelah ini? "Italia,besok serahin ke bapak aransemen lagu kamu yang judulnya 'Doitsu' itu," Ah! Itu sih kecil. Partiturnya udah ada di kamar asrama gue,"dan ngomong-ngomong,'Doitsu' itu artinya apa? Kenapa kemarin Jerman marah sama kamu gara-gara kamu ngasih tau dia kalo judul lagu kamu 'Doitsu'?" Gue jadi keinget dua hari yang lalu. Gue keceplosan ngomong di depan pak Jerman kalo Doitsu itu sebenernya dia. Salahkan mulut gue yang laknat. Alhasil,gue menerima dua tinju kasih sayang pak Jerman di pipi kiri dan kanan. "Ah,nggak apa-apa,pak. Pak Jerman emang suka aneh,tapi dia guru yang baik," pak Austria mengangguk. Dan sebelum pergi,dia ngomong,"Liat di belakang kamu,". Maksudnya apa ya?trus kenapa berasa ada hawa pembunuh gitu? Jangan-jangan di belakang gue ada psikopat!

"Siapa yang kamu bilang aneh,hah?"

Ah,cuma pak Jerman.

...

PAK JERMAN?

"A-ampuuuun paaak! Jangan sakiti sayaaaa!" Gue mengibarkan bendera putih dan komat kamit baca doa. Sialnya gue gak hapal. Akhirnya gue putusin buat baca teks proklamasi,semoga ini bisa memerdekakan gue dari pak Jerman. "Kamu lagi kamu lagi!" Kata pak Jerman kesel. Gue sujud di kaki pak Jerman,"ampun pak! Maksud saya tadi itu-" kata-kata gue terputus pas pak Jerman ngebentak gue dengan galak,"saya nggak mau dengar ada alasan!" Dan akhirnya di menjatuhkan vonis gue,"...dan kamu saya hukum membersihkan kantor saya karena tadi kamu mengatai saya aneh," kata pak Jerman,"jika saya lihat ada barang rusak maka kakek Roma akan tahu semua kegagalan kamu selama menjadi murid di sini!" Pak Jerman puas banget ngeliat tampang gue yang pastinya panik berat. Ugh,gue jadi mual pangkat tigapuluh. Sialnya hidup gue. Pastaaa!

Skipskip

Setelah ngelap meja untuk keduapuluh kalinya dan mastiin gak ada setitik debu pun di lemari buku,gue nyari pak Jerman buat laporan. Tadi pas gue bilang gue dihukum,Nesia cuma masang ekspresi simpatik dan janji ke gue kalo dia bakalan bikinin pasta buat gue besok. Gue masih pengen ngomong sama dia,tapi Netherlands udah narik Nesia. Dasar cowok gila. Ah! Itu dia si pak Jerman! Plastik apaan itu di tangannya? Hmm~kok gue bisa mencium bau pasta dan keju?

"Pak! Tugas saya udah selesai!" Sapa gue ceria. Pak Jerman ngangguk. "Nih,buat kamu," kata pak Jerman sambil ngasih plastik tadi ke gue. Mata gue berbinar-binar dan berkaca-kaca pas gue ngambil plastik itu dari tangan pak Jerman yang keliatan kayak seorang dewa yang sangat tampan. Ya ampun! Gue tergoda banget buat nyipok pak Jerman. Tapi nggak kok. Cuma gue langsung meluk dia. Nggak apa kan? Don't be jealous ya! "Makasiiiih paaaaak!Ti amo!" Jerit gue di pelukan pak Jerman. Tumben dia nggak ngedorong gue. Biasanya diitung dua menit gue meluk dia,gue langsung terlempar sejauh minimal lima puluh meter ke belakang.

"Feliciano," pak Jerman malah meluk gue balik. Gue bisa ngerasain nafasnya pak Jerman diatas rambut gue,dan kedua tangannya di punggung gue. Kayaknya tadi dia ngomong sesuatu. Apaan ya?

"Hehehe." Gue cuma bisa nyengir kuda pas dia ngelepas gue. Pak Jerman cuma senyum tipis. "Ayo pulang ke asrama," dan gue ngamit lengan pak Jerman. Kita balik ke asrama. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke pak Jerman,gue balik ke kamar gue sendiri. "Ve~gue dapet pastaaaaaa!" Dan menggila. Ada yang bilang di SMP kita gila-gilaan. Di SMA gila beneran. Betul juga ya. Gue nggak inget kapan terakhir kali gue bisa mikir dengan waras. Gue masukin pasta itu ke microwave dan manasin pasta itu. Selagi nunggu,gue kirim bbm ke pak Jerman.

•Italia:'Makasih pak buat pastanya!'

Gue udah nge-add pin semua anak sekolah yang pake blackberry di blackberry gemini white gue,termasuk guru. Si pak Austria juga ada disini. Tapi kenapa display picture bbmnya lagi sama pak Prussia ya? Pak Prussia lagi meluk pak Austria gitu. Kayaknya sih,peluk paksa. Mukanya pak Austria merah banget. Nggak nyangka tipe seme kayak dia bisa di-uke-in. Emang hebat si guru bahasa macam pak Prussia itu. Nesia nggak punya blackberry. Maklum,dia belum terlalu maju,baik jasmani maupun rohani. Bunyi 'TING!' Dari microwave menyadarkan lamunan gue. Harum banget pastanyaaa! Gue curiga ini pasta mahal. Beda banget sama pasta yang biasa gue dan Nesia bikin. Apalagi Nesia. Kadang suka ketuker antara bumbu pasta sama bumbu makanan yang dia bilang sate. Pikir aja,pasta pake bumbu kacang. Einstein pasti bangun dari kuburnya dan muntah-muntah sebelum koid kembali. Gue makan suapan pertama,HAP! Lalu ditangkap. Rasanya maknyus. Selesai makan,gue beresin piring dan nyalain tv sambil ngambil blackberry gue. Di sudut layar terdapat tanda satu bbm baru.

•Germany:' dimakan?'

•Germany:'PING!'

Langsung gue bales. Dan jadilah gue ngechat sama pak Jerman sampe jam 11 malem. Ini rinciannya:

•Italia:'Udah! Enak banget! Bapak beli dimana?'

•Germany:'Makanan apa yang pernah kamu bilang nggak enak?Nggak ada.'

•Italia:'Hehehe. Tapi pasta selalu paling enak. Bapak beli dimana?'

•Germany:'Di restoran'

•Italia:'Restoran apa?'

•Germany:'ada deh'

Dst.

Ngalor ngidul ngeces. Pagi-paginya gue susun buku sambil masukin partitur yang gue bikin ke dalam tas. Sekolah lagi! Untung ini hari jumat,jadi besok udah libur.

Thanks God its Friday!


End file.
